A global need and desire for a reduced use of energy and in particular electricity has rapidly advanced the development of more energy efficient light lamps or sources. Lamps based on solid state light sources, so called solid state lighting lamps, SSL lamps, are constantly receiving more and more attention due to the low energy consumption compared to traditional incandescent light sources. Typical examples of SSL lamps are light sources based on different types of light emitting diodes, LEDs. Such light sources are commonly referred to as LED lamps or SSL lamps. SSL lamps are becoming increasingly more energy efficient while the light flux from a typical SSL lamp is increasing. The increased light flux and low energy consumption allows for that SSL lamps are used for constantly growing number of applications.
Although SSL lamps offer significant advantages as compared to traditional incandescent lamps in many aspects, the appearance and light distribution is generally considered as less attractive due to several reasons. A SSL lamp typically emits a bright directional light. Light emitted from a SSL lamp is often perceived as cold and less decorative due to the high color temperature of the light and the typical directionality. For this reason, there are many SSL lamps available aiming at producing an omnidirectional light flux with a light having a relatively speaking lower color temperature. Such SSL lamps are in other words in some respects trying to resemble or mimic the appearance of a traditional incandescent lamp.
A traditional incandescent lamp generally has a thin filament which is heated to an elevated temperature, thereby providing a light when glowing or burning. The light emitted from a traditional incandescent lamp generally has a lower color temperature as compared to a typical SSL light source. Also the omnidirectionality is generally not considered a problem. The typical characteristics of a traditional incandescent lamp is therefore commonly perceived as being warm and decorative as compared to SSL lamps based on LED or laser light sources.
Various technical solutions for SSL lamps exist, aiming at trying to mimic the appearance of a traditional incandescent lamp. Generally, these technical solutions tend to become glary, a problem which becomes increasingly pronounced in case the SSL lamp in questions is employed with a transparent bulb. The use of a transparent bulb is common for so called clear candles and bulbs where the lamp is expected to be viewed directly by a user. The glary nature of the SSL lamps typically inhibits the use of the otherwise attractive SSL lamps in e.g. decorative applications, where the lamp is expected to be viewed directly.
Hence, there is a need for an improved SSL lamp.